


MARK

by Flofa



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: 主CP: Alpha!流川枫/Omega!三井寿，铁三/赤三提及警告: NC17, ABO双性设定，强迫发情<-----请谨慎下拉
Relationships: Mitsui Hisashi/Rukawa Kaede
Kudos: 3





	MARK

**Author's Note:**

> 主CP: Alpha!流川枫/Omega!三井寿，  
> 铁三/赤三提及  
> 警告: NC17, ABO双性设定，强迫发情<\-----请谨慎下拉

有些事情一旦发生，就再也无法控制。

从全国大赛的赛场回来，樱木因伤被送去理疗。听说是安西教练托的关系，他才能不花一分钱去顶级的疗养院医治。篮球部的人都很担心樱木的伤势，希望他能快点康复，流川虽然嘴上说着反话，心里却也是这么希望的。  
【不过那个白痴不在，球场清静了不少。这感觉还不错。】  
流川枫带着自己的篮球，在日本青年军集训结束后的一个清晨，骑着单车去他熟悉的篮球场练球。  
骑着骑着，他睡着了。等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他发现他所在的地方有些陌生。  
【糟糕，迷路了。】他想。  
但是附近好像有人在打篮球的声音。  
流川寻着那声音拐了个弯，看见一个他从来没来过的篮球场，然后那里面好像有个人在练球。  
【算了，就在这里打吧。】  
他把单车停在球场边，拿着球走进球场。  
走着走着他才发现他一直都没怎么留意的那个在场内打球的人是同队的三井。  
【怎么办，现在离开？】  
流川并不想和他的队友有任何篮球部之外的交集。  
现在还是只有他们两个人的情况，免不了会有闲聊和交流感情，都不是他喜欢的事情。  
【还是走吧。】  
他下定决心，正想离开，可是三井投出去的篮球却骨碌碌地滚到了他的脚边。  
三井跟着球跑了过来，明显也看到了他。  
【真碍事。】  
流川想。  
“流川？从来没见过你来这个球场啊。”三井有那么一点惊讶。流川留意到三井似乎已经练了有些时间了，他的T裇是湿的，汗水在他深栗色的发丝里发亮。  
“不小心走错路了。”流川说道，语气和平常一样冷冰冰的。  
“这么巧？”三井笑了笑，吹了个口哨，“你也是打算去练球的吧？一个人打球挺无聊的，互相做个对手怎么样？”  
流川想了一下，同意了。  
他放下自己的球，捡起三井的篮球，把它立在指尖上转了几圈，然后运球进了球场。

他先攻。  
向左突，三井挡了上来。  
换到了右边，用左臂护球，右手运球。重心降低，急停，突入，再急停……他在禁区边线上来来回回。  
三井的防守似乎滴水不漏。  
【有意思，这家伙变强了。】  
流川勾起唇角，右手勾球，假意转身……  
三井果然中计，往右倾斜了身体。  
流川迅速回到原位，突进禁区。  
三井倒是立刻反应过来了，但回防已经差了半个身体。  
流川上篮了，球在篮筐上晃了半圈，掉了进去。  
三井喘了口气，捡起了球。  
“换我攻了。”  
他把球往上一拋，又稳稳接住，运球走向三分线外。  
“来吧。”流川压低重心，防守开始了。  
三井胯下运球换手突入，但是速度不够，并没有摆脱掉流川的防守。  
还在禁区边线上，三井一个急停，流川算准了他要投篮，跳起阻挡。  
三井果然出手了，可流川却没有碰到球。  
球飞向篮筐，在篮筐上刷了一圈，飞出了界线。  
流川看了一眼滚落在地的篮球，又转过脸来，盯着三井。如果他刚刚没有看错的话，那可是个后仰跳投。  
“啧，射偏了，还是不够熟练。”三井小声抱怨，然后看向了流川，“到你了，捡球吗？”  
流川点了一下头，默默地跑去捡球。  
第二回合开始了。  
流川在三井面前不快不慢地运球，一边暗中观察着三井的防守。  
【很严密，不过还是有机会。】  
找准了三井一秒钟的疏忽，他突然快速切入，撞开三井的防守，转身，摆脱三井的补防，然后一个拉杆上篮，球稳稳地进了篮筐。  
“再来！”  
轮到三井持球，他擦了一把汗，面对着流川的眼神骤然变得凌厉起来。  
而他面前作为守方的流川也紧紧地盯着他的动作。  
【来了。】  
这一次三井很快，似乎是为了回报刚才流川的速度。他突进低位，转身，卡位……不对，是假动作！  
流川没有被骗，他防得刚刚好，三井就在他的身前出手了。  
身高不够，弹跳不如他，冲撞的时候力气也不够。  
这家伙的优势无非就是那双仿佛是为了投篮而长的手。所以他才会开发新的投篮技巧？太天真了，后仰跳投可不是那么简单就能掌握的。  
他伸手去盖帽，却见三井的身体向后倒去。  
竟然又是一个后仰跳投……  
这一次，球空心入筐。  
【可怕的家伙，在投篮上果然极具天赋。】  
流川不得不承认，他佩服三井的投篮。  
一早上，他们大概做了十几次一对一，偶尔练了一些罚球和上篮。等到两个人都感觉到累的时候，已经过了正午了。  
他们都喝完了各自带来的水，三井又去隔壁的店铺买了两瓶，递给流川一瓶。  
流川犹豫了一下才接过那瓶水。  
“放心，没下毒。”三井拧开瓶盖，灌了一大口，因为喝得太急，一汪水从他的嘴角漏出来，三井用手擦了一把，“我又不是输不起的人。”  
流川一声不吭，拧开瓶盖也喝了起来。  
三井输了三个回合，在他开始和三井对战的时候，三井输得这么少是他没有预料到的。  
“你别得意得太久，你现在对付的不过是空缺了两年的我。”三井又说道，“我很快会追上来，到时候一定每次都赢你。”  
“……”  
“啊，饿死了。居然打到这个点。下午还有篮球部的训练。宫城那小子最近似乎很有干劲。”流川不说话，三井倒是没完没了地说着，好像是要补足气氛。  
“去吃饭！要一起吗？”他收拾好东西，问流川。  
流川正拿起自己的篮球走向单车，听到三井的问话，停了一会儿，然后才回道:“好。”  
“那吃完一起去学校？”三井跟在他后面又问道。  
流川点点头，跨上了单车，“学长坐前面吧。”  
他的单车没有后座，三井要是想和他‘一起’走，只能坐在前杆上。  
“忘了你是骑车来的。算了。”三井笑出一口白牙冲他挥了挥手，“学校见。”  
作为回礼，流川也挥了挥手，然后头也不回地骑着车走了。  
那个时候他完全想不到日后他和不愿意坐上他单车的三井会有什么交集。

下午篮球部的活动是由新任队长宫城安排的。  
还没到新生入学，三年级的赤木和木暮又退部了，樱木也不在，所以活动显得挺冷清的。  
宫城让他们四人一组打练习赛，自己当了裁判。昔日的正选就剩流川和三井，自然而然地，他们又对上了。  
三井还是落於下风。多亏了他的队友有两个二年级生，他们队才赢了一把。  
赛后他们都感到很疲惫，宫城因为晚上终于约到了彩子吃饭（虽然晴子也在），兴高采烈地献殷勤去了。  
其他队友没一会儿也都回去了。  
等到天光完全暗下来的时候，体育馆里只剩下流川和他两个人了。  
两个人都是一身汗，从早上到现在，除去必要的吃饭和休息时间，他们都在球场上消耗精力。  
“学长还要继续练吗？”流川抓着球站在篮下，问坐在边界线上休息的三井。  
“要。但是得等一下。”三井已经累得直喘气了，但看起来他还没打够。  
流川一个勾手，球应声落网。  
“我以为你打不动了。”他挑衅一般地说道。  
“哼，”三井闷哼一声，不服气地说道，“你太小看我了吧。跟山王的那场比赛可是让我醒悟了，我失去的两年，必须一球一球地补回来。”  
“话真多。”流川把接住的球抛给他，“那还不快来。”  
“你等着！”受不了挑衅的三井站了起来。  
低位单打突进，流川抵着他的背防守。三井进了底线，转身，流川补防，再转身，出手……  
球进了。三井握拳叫了一声。  
“Yes！我果然还是很厉害的！”  
然后他看向一旁有些发愣的流川。  
“怎么了？被我的技术吓到了？”  
“嘁，怎么可能。”  
流川捡起球，丢掉刚刚落进他心里的一点点疑惑，信步走向三分线外。

肯定有哪里不对。  
这天晚上流川洗漱完毕，躺在床上，回忆起几个小时前和三井一对一的时候。  
三井背对着他，为了防守，他贴上去。三井转身……对了，就是这个时候，他嗅到了一缕奇特的香味。这使得他的防守慢了许多。  
那味道……他回味着那味道，突然有种冲动，想要再和三井来一次一对一。  
【怎么可能，就他？】  
流川皱了皱眉。他很清楚如果要进步，他不可能会选三井这样的练习对象。  
三井的身高，体力，技巧都不如他。曾经或许很辉煌，但也只是曾经。三井可能自己都没发现，他已经不再适合小前锋的位置了。突破和上篮，他都差县里的那几个高手——流川，仙道，甚至福田一大截。唯一能倚仗的，就是出手的迅速和一旦有手感时那几乎高达百分百的三分命中率。  
【在他身上浪费时间还不如去找仙道。】  
流川承认他是这么想的。  
但又好像不只是想要和三井做对手。  
流川感觉脑子很混乱。  
他从来都是想要就去做，但现在他不懂自己想要的究竟是什么。  
而且他想不明白为什么三井身上会有这种味道，这种让他心神荡漾的味道。

第二天早上，他凭着前一天的记忆到了三井练球的球场。  
三井果然也在，而且见到他很高兴。  
他们心照不宣地又做了几轮一对一，这一次流川特别留意着三井身上的气味，但令他失望的是，那一整个上午他都没闻到什么香味。  
【可能只是错觉？】  
不过就算是错觉，他却还是想跟三井做一对一。  
原因流川自己也说不上来，只能把这归咎于直觉。

他本来就不会对篮球以外的事感觉敏锐，在他判定这些乱七八糟的直觉毫无意义之后，他又开始专注于练球。隔三差五地，他也会花时间去三井练球的地方，和三井来几次一对一。  
接触得多了，他就发现了一个规律，三井身上的确有一股飘忽不定的清香，总是在接近傍晚的时候出现。  
他承认那气味让他感到困扰，但莫名其妙的是，他并不打算向三井问起这个。  
日子就这么一天天过着，终于在一个晴空万里的早晨，他在阳光的帮助下发现三井脖子上有一块不仔细看根本看不出有什么不同的皮肤。  
这发现就像一道闪电击中了他。  
那是结合腺。  
动过手术整形过的结合腺。  
三井是个Omega。  
不过三井恐怕是不想让别人知道自己是个Omega。而隐藏性别的方式从来都只有一种，那就是每天都服用抑制剂。  
一切突然就变得很明了了。  
叫他魂牵梦绕的，若隐若现的香味到底是什么，还有关于三井的很多事情。  
之前他一直不太明白为什么三井打架那么烂，那些不良少年还众星捧月似的把他当老大。现在看起来，那根本就是Alpha本能地被Omega吸引。就算三井天天吃着抑制剂，也改变不了这种吸引力。而流川自己也在不知不觉中被他吸引。从他早就知道三井的球技比不上他还一次又一次地找三井一对一就可见一斑。  
而三井的体力差，也可能不全是因为他空白的两年。抑制剂会对身体构成负担，兴许他在国中还未分化，也就解释了为什么他高三时体力可能还不如国中。

然而在知道了三井的性别，并且他心中的疑惑得到了完全的解答之后，他却没有就此消停，反而变本加厉地要求和三井单挑。不光是在外面的球场，就连在篮球部，他霸占三井的样子都叫其他队友瞠目结舌。  
这么显而易见的不对劲当然不可能不被三井察觉。  
“流川，你是不是哪里有问题？”  
这天下午在体育馆，眼见没剩下几个人，三井拉着他走到角落里，直接挑明了，“为什么总是找我？”  
“怎么？”流川的态度瞬间冰冷了起来，“我不配跟你一对一？”  
“不是……”三井被他的回答噎住了。  
流川不是故意的吗？  
不对，他做的太明显了……三井慢慢地回忆着……  
当他背身单打靠近篮筐的时候，以往流川还刻意和他保持着一个小臂的距离，最近几天，他清楚地感觉到流川贴得好近，几乎毫无缝隙，就好像下一秒他会被流川整个抱进怀里一样。  
还有一次，流川温热的气息仿佛是故意吹在他的耳边。  
他们的一对一已经变味了。  
三井用复杂的眼神看了一眼流川，没再说什么。过了一会儿，他丢下手里的篮球，默默地走出了体育馆。  
好巧不巧地，这段对话被难得到篮球部练球的木暮听到了。  
于是木暮就在那天他离开体育馆的时候叫住了他。  
“流川，你最近找三井一对一很频繁吗？”  
“不可以吗？”流川用一贯冷漠的态度问道。  
“不是不可以，只是……”  
“我知道三井学长是Omega。”见到木暮吞吞吐吐的，流川索性说了出来。  
果然，木暮露出惊讶的表情，“你是怎么知道的？”  
“学长的抑制剂有时候会失效。”流川回答他。  
“和你一对一的时候？”  
流川点了点头，承认了。  
木暮的神情顿时变得凝重起来，说话的语气也改变了。  
“流川，”他问，“你知道三井脱离篮球队混不良，不单单是因为膝盖受伤吗？”  
“？”  
“那是他一年级最后在篮球队打球的时候。我告诉过你们，他的膝盖没有全好，却打了练习赛，导致旧伤复发。不过医生并没有说他不能再打球了，而是一直激励他说只要伤好了就可以再上球场。安西教练也跟他说过，错过一年的夏季比赛不要紧，篮球部随时欢迎他再加入。然后，真正让他离开篮球队的原因是……那天他分化了，就在我们陪他去医院的时候。  
我是个Beta，并不能感受到气味的冲击。但是，赤木，他是个Alpha。  
三井他，他受到赤木的Alpha信息素强烈的影响，再加上是第一次他毫无经验。三井是个高傲的人，他并不喜欢赤木，甚至看不起他，可是那时候三井，三井却在激素的作用下想要赤木的安抚。  
可是赤木拒绝了他。赤木说，三井根本不知道自己在干什么。  
虽然这一段只有我和赤木在场，而且我们在事后向他保证过会替他保密。但是三井却深深地受到了冲击。他大概是觉得很羞耻，无法面对吧，所以伤好了之后宁可去混不良也不愿意再归队了。  
现在他好不容易放下了过去，重新回来打球……”  
“你和我说这些，是担心我会逼走学长？”听到这里，流川打断了他的话。  
“可以的话，能请你不要戳穿他的性别吗？”  
“……”流川很想回一句【你管我】，但是碍于木暮学长的身份，他还是咽下了这句话。  
木暮跟他说这段往事无非是希望他不要再纠缠三井，但是已经深陷其中的流川并没有给他任何答复。  
那天他们的谈话不欢而散。

只是流川没有想到三井会躲他。  
在对话后的第二天早上，当他像过去的一个多月那样习惯性地走到三井常去的室外球场时，三井却不在那里练球了。  
而后的第三天，第四天流川都没有见到三井，第五天，第六天也没有。  
这样没有三井的日子大约过了一个多星期。宫城在篮球部召集了一次训练，流川总算又见到了三井。  
他一眼就看出来三井在来体育馆之前在其他地方练过球了。众人面前，他假装不在意，但是他看着三井的眼睛都快喷出火了。  
【好，我给你距离。】  
整场训练，他刻意不和三井接触，就好像他们已经回复到全国大赛那会儿甚至更早以前的关系。他们本来就没有什么交集，连话都难说上一句。  
在临近结束的时候流川向宫城打了个招呼，走出了体育馆。  
三井看着他走出去的背影，松了一口气。  
“你和流川怎么回事？”身边只剩下宫城，这位新队长运着球走到他的身边。  
“没有啊？我能和他有什么？他一向都这样啊。”三井欲盖弥彰。  
“他前段时间总是找你一对一啊。今天却那么安静。”宫城撇撇嘴，“你没觉得奇怪吗？”  
“大概前段时间他找不到练球对象，只能找上我这个湘北皇牌啦。受了几次打击，现在当然是安静如鸡了。”三井信口开河，扯着连樱木都不会相信的谎言。  
“啥？你是皇牌？”宫城露出一个尴尬的表情，但也没有继续跟他纠结这件事，而是在练了几个上篮之后，收拾东西回家了。  
“你还不走吗？”他问三井。  
“我想再打一会儿。你走吧，不要紧，我会锁门的。”三井一边投篮一边回应他。  
“那回见。”  
体育馆外，流川站在暗处看着宫城离开。等到确定宫城走得足够远了，他转身回了体育馆。  
终于不用浪费时间了。他径自走向刚刚投出一球的三井。  
“学长，和我一对一吧？”  
“流川？……”三井没想到流川还没走，直觉告诉他眼前的流川很危险，他放任那颗篮球滚到墙边却愣在原地不敢去捡。  
他没由来地感到紧张，面对着浑身散发着戾气的流川，他的后背一阵发凉。  
“我，我还有事。先走了。”他撂下一句谎话，匆匆向门口走去，想要逃离这个地方。  
“别走。”  
流川却上前一步，堵住了三井的去路。他打定主意，今天不准备放过三井。体育馆里已经没有人了，这是他等了很久的机会。  
“如果我赢了，学长可以和我约会吗？”“你说什么？！”三井难以置信地抬头看向了他。这段时间的那些迹象虽然让三井起疑，但他想不到流川竟然是真的想追他。  
“学长的味道很好闻。”流川直截了当地说道，“我想和学长交往。”  
三井的脸色霎那间变得煞白，被知道性别的震惊全部写在了脸上。  
“你……你再说一遍……”  
“我喜欢学长的味道。”流川依旧面无表情，但是他的内心却有些紧张。  
“混蛋，你竟说出如此轻薄的话。”  
三井愤怒地盯着流川居高临下的眼看了足足有半分钟，然后他转过身去，几乎是仓惶地向外逃去。  
“学长。”流川追过去，再次堵住了他的去路。  
“我不要！”三井叫了起来，同时他的脸也泛起了红色，“我不要和你交往！你去找别的，别的…… ”  
他说到这里停住了，他不想说出Omega这个词，他根本不想当一个Omega。  
流川却没放过这个破绽，他微微弯下腰，一把将三井圈在了怀里。在那个单纯学长还没来得及挣扎的时候，他把唇贴在三井的耳边，低声说道：“学长给我一个机会吧，说不定学长会喜欢我的味道呢。”  
说完他毫无遮掩地，最大程度地释放出了他的Alpha信息素。  
这是他第一次这么做，在此之前，他总是遵照着约定俗成的规则，掩藏自己的气味。流川不是个喜欢惹麻烦的人，在其他Alpha嚣张挑衅的时候他大概率只会骂一句“白痴”然后付诸武力。对用气味压制同类，他没有兴趣。  
所以他并不知道这么近的距离，这么浓重的Alpha气味从某种意义上来说是可以‘杀死’一个Omega的。  
他看到三井的身体明显颤抖了一下，然后摇晃着倒下去。  
他忍不住出手扶住三井，但是三井却狠狠地推开他。  
“别碰我！！”三井抬起脸，冲他吼道。而他惊讶地发现三井的脸颊烧得通红，额头上渗出了细密的汗水，三井随手一擦，一股甜蜜的气味伴随着三井的喘息散发出来。这一下就不仅仅只是让流川心动了。难以言喻的邪火窜向了他的小腹，他紧紧地捏住拳头才勉强克制住自己的冲动。  
“你出去。”三井瘫坐在地上，流川的气味让他无法动弹。他明白当天服用的抑制剂已经失效，他被流川强迫发情了。他必须把流川赶走，然后去更衣室再服一颗，不这么做，他可能连家都回不了。  
可是流川却一点想要听话的意思都没有。  
“学长，你好香……”他咽了一口口水，再舔了一圈嘴唇，“你发情了，是不是？”  
“你给我出去！”三井瞪了他一眼，再次命令道。  
“学长的抑制剂在更衣室吧？我带你去更衣室可以吗？”流川问道。  
三井却没回答他的话。汗水从三井的额角流下来，他越发喘得厉害，整个身体都烧了起来。  
“学长是同意了吗？”流川又问道。  
然后他蹲下来，手臂从三井的腋下穿过，一使劲，就把三井搀了起来。  
三井的手脚都在发软，这会儿他一点反抗的能力都没有了，只能在心里祈祷流川会把他带到更衣室。  
他的祈祷貌似显灵了，流川搀着他走到更衣室的门口，打开门，走进去，然后他们走到了三井的衣柜前。  
衣柜的门顺利地打开了，三井把手伸进去，抓住了装有抑制剂的小药瓶。  
只要吃一颗，吃一颗就可以度过这短暂的被动发情，然后就能顺利地离开了。离开这个突然变得特别危险的流川枫，和这段他可能永远也不会想回忆起的经历。  
但是就在这个时候，三井顿住了。  
因为流川突然把唇凑了过来，轻轻地贴上了三井的脖子。这个吻很浅，却很长久，并且带有绝对的威胁意味——流川落吻的地方就在三井动过手术的结合腺上。他是在赌这个结合腺还保留着原本的功能，他赌赢了。  
三井抓着药瓶的手不自觉地抖了一下。  
“我，我不想吃了……”他颤抖着说道。  
流川伸出舌头，沿着三井的结合腺舔了一圈。  
接着他感觉到三井连声音都颤抖了起来。  
“我…想要…你…“三井啜泣着说出这句话，至此，他放弃了所有的抵抗。  
“我也觉得学长会选择我。”  
不知是不是错觉，他似乎看到流川的嘴角微微上扬了一下。接着，这个一年级的新生从他的手中拿走了 那个药瓶，丢回了衣柜。  
“啪。”流川一把扣上衣柜的门，然后抓着他的上衣把他摁在了衣柜的门上。  
“学长喜欢我的味道。”流川欺身向前，狠狠地吻住三井的唇，“我不会让学长失望的。”

他的舌头顶进三井的口腔里，挑逗着三井的舌。尽管他的吻技十分笨拙，三井却跟不上他。  
他吻得十分被动，一边应付流川的侵犯，一边还要花精力在喘息上。  
唾液因着他们交缠的舌头滴落下来。  
在吻和吻的间隙里，流川腾出手来对付三井身上不多的几件衣物。  
等到这个不长的吻结束，衣柜前的三井已经被他脱光了。  
“嗯……唔……”三井光溜溜地站在流川的面前，全身上下只穿着鞋袜和护膝，因为汹涌的情欲，他的阴茎高高翘着，下体一片湿漉，他偏着头，不停地喘着粗气。双臂本能地搂住了流川。  
“学长的身体好热。”流川那双修长优美的手上下摩挲着三井的身体，他摸过三井的胸口，双乳，腰际，最后滑向三井最隐蔽的地方，迫使三井分开双腿。  
“摸摸我……”三井看起来已经彻底沉浸在欲望里了，他伸出一只手，抓住流川的右手，引导他的学弟去抚弄他流着淫水的前穴。  
流川把食指和中指一起插了进去。  
他插得很慢，缓缓地感受着三井缠上来的火热。三井断断续续地呜咽着，因为他的侵入发着抖。  
“学长是第一次吧，我轻一点？”流川体贴地问道。  
“不是。”三井低垂着眼眸，否定了，“你…可以快一点…哈……”  
铁男知道他是Omega，他也和铁男做过几次。但没有任何一次像这次这么让他感到羞耻并且情动得这么厉害。  
他湿透了，从里到外都湿透了。  
流川的手指抽插起来的时候都能听见那里传出来噗叽的水声。  
没多久流川的整只手都沾满了黏滑温热的汁液。  
“学长好厉害，水流了这么多……”流川退出手指，一把握住三井颤动的阴茎，只是稍微套弄一下，三井就低叫着高潮了。  
他仰起脖子，大口喘息着，精液射了流川一身。随后他腰一软，再也站不住脚，就着流川的搀扶坐到了地上。  
“学长，现在应该轮到我了吧？”  
“哈啊？嗯……”三井还没从高潮的快感中反应过来，流川已经分开他的双腿，褪下裤子，扶着硬挺了许久的阴茎自上而下用力操进了他湿滑一片的前穴。  
“唔……”流川的尺寸对好久没做的三井来说太大了，三井皱起眉，发出抱怨似的鼻音。  
但是流川没有理会他的感受，流川处于最兴奋的点上，他肿胀的阴茎一进入就被三井的小穴紧紧地吸着，那种他从来没有体验过的快感炸光了他的理智，他只想用最下流的方式在三井的身体里发泄。  
他一插到底了，连阴囊都撞在了三井的穴口上，还不满足地移动着阴茎，在三井的柔软的內里扩出更大的空间。  
“啊……啊啊……”三井仰起头，发出抑制不住的淫叫声。  
流川伏下身去，吸吮起三井硬起的乳头，他感受得到三井爽得浑身都在发抖。接着他一边把三井的腿掰得更开，方便他的抽插，一边把嘴唇往上移去，啃吻上三井的脖颈。  
他在那个结合腺上流连忘返，有那么几分钟他想就这样把三井据为己有。但这会儿他没有。  
他的吻继续往上扩着领地，最后停留在了三井的下巴上。  
他着迷地亲吻着那道伤疤，脑子里回想起第一次见到三井的情景。  
一个Omega居然有胆带人来砸Alpha群聚的篮球部。  
不知道为什么，一想起留着长发的三井被他们打倒在地的画面，他更兴奋了。Alpha天生就有的暴虐的潜质在他身上露出了萌芽。  
“嗯，嗯……”他用嘴唇和阴茎持续开拓着三井的身体，三井被操得泪眼涟涟，主动把双腿缠上了流川的腰。  
他的左腿上还套着护膝，脚上还穿着篮球鞋，那提醒着流川他正在干的是谁。  
是他的队友，更是他的学长。  
这样子的三井让他的阴茎又硬了一圈。  
流川退到穴口，再重重地捣进三井的身体里，一下接一下狠狠地干他。  
也不知他这么干了多久，他感觉到三井高潮了。事实上，在他加速之后，三井不知道高潮了几次了。  
三井眯缝着眼睛，下体被干得不住地晃动。潮吹喷出的淫水被流川的阴茎一波一波带出来，顺着股缝流到地上，沾得他整个屁股上到处都是。  
他累得连呻吟的力气都没有，只剩吚吚呜呜的声音哑在嗓子眼。

快到临界点的时候，流川直起身子，把三井捞进怀里。  
"学长，我要射在里面了。"他抚摸着三井的后颈说道。  
"…嗯…"  
三井大口喘着，失焦的眼神缓缓地掠过流川的双眸。流川开始怀疑三井已经迷糊到不知道是谁在操他，就像木暮告诉他那时候【三井不知道自己在干什么】那样。  
"三井学长，你知道我是谁吗？"他凑在三井的耳边低声问道。  
"嗯，嗯?"三井闷哼了两声，嘴唇微微张开，像是在艰难地思索着。  
"叫我的名字，三井学长。"流川的内心一阵躁动，不过他还是耐心地摸着三井的脸。  
"流，流川…"三井叫出了他的名字。  
"还有一个字。"  
"枫…"三井眼角的泪水弯弯曲曲地流淌而下，"流川，枫。"  
"学长好乖……“流川说着，越发快速地抽插起来，“下面也让我好舒服……“  
“呜……”三井搂着流川的脖子，小穴被干得抽搐不已，死死咬着流川的肉棒。  
最后流川往前用力一挺，阴茎深深地顶进三井的体内，射精成结。  
“学长，我想标记你。”高潮带来的巨大快感让流川很满意，他抱住三井，再次吻上三井的结合腺。  
三井只觉得小腹又酸又胀，生殖腔里灌满了流川的精液。他还从来没让人内射过，铁男每次和他做，他都要求对方戴套。  
流川的那些种子让他有一种奇特的满足感，在听到标记这个词，他无意识地点了一下头，算是同意了。  
流川立刻咬破了他的结合腺。  
吮吻着伤口处流出的鲜血。  
三井却显得异常平静，并在那标记完成之后很快昏睡了过去。

三年级教室。  
八点多钟，赤木修完晚自习，觉得还有精力，于是他决定到体育馆练上一会儿他最喜欢的篮球。  
出乎他的意料，更衣室的门一打开，浓重的Omega香扑面而来，其中混着流川的Alpha气味。  
他看见流川正在整理东西，三井蜷在窗户下面睡觉，身上盖着流川的衣服，但那衣服根本掩不住他身上深深浅浅的吻痕。  
赤木愣了一下，几乎是同时他闻出了三井已经被标记的事实。  
“混蛋，你做了什么?!”  
他咆哮着冲上前去，拎起流川，把他摁在一边的柜子上。  
"我标记他了。"流川没有反抗，他的声音还像平时那样冷漠，眼神却更是冰冷，"我标记三井学长了。"  
"你这个混蛋!"赤木一拳砸在他的耳边，柜子抖了三抖。  
"你没胆量做，就不准别人做吗？"流川淡淡地说道。  
"你说什么?"赤木的瞳孔缩小了一圈。  
"木暮学长告诉我，三井学长第一次发情的事。"流川继续说道，"你喜欢他吧？”  
“…木暮和你说了什么？！”赤木咬牙切齿。  
“说了你很胆小。”  
“你敢再说一遍？！”赤木提起了他的领子。  
"枫…"  
就在他们僵持不下的时候，三井在睡梦里叫着流川的名字，他们一起转过脸去，赤木顿时就泄气了。  
"枫…"  
他还没听过三井这么亲昵地叫一个后辈的名字。  
也许那已经不是后辈了，他想，那应该是他的Alpha了。  
他松开了手。  
"你满意了？"  
流川问道。  
赤木叹了一口气，点点头。  
流川背起包，弯下腰，一把抱起三井，三井嘟囔了一声，在他的臂弯里继续熟睡。  
"如果我不是最好的，那我就成为最好的。"  
临走之前，赤木又叫住了他:“你知道冬季选拔赛对他有多重要吧？别做得太过分了！”  
“嗯。”流川答应了他。  
“还有，你要这样回去吗？”赤木又问道。  
“……”流川看看怀里的三井，又看看赤木，不明白赤木问的问题。  
“怎么？你抱着三井还可以骑单车回去？！”  
流川点点头。  
赤木忍不住又冲他咆哮:“去叫出租车啦！”

END.


End file.
